Be My Escape
by Whisper's Song
Summary: HG left the wizarding world two weeks before graduation, without warning. She relunctantly comes back as the new DADA Teacher. She'll have to confront her past, fall in love, and heal relationships for the final war has yet to be finished...
1. The Letter

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

The sun was shinning as a gentle breeze stirred the grass on the ground. It wasn't too hot, or too cold. It was a perfect spring day in all accounts. She could see a couple strolling down the paved sidewalk and laughter rang loud and echoed through the halls. The woman glared at the outside through her window blinds. It was too cheerful of a day for her taste. She let go of the blinds and walked back over to her couch. 

The room was dark, the only light being the streaks of light coming from underneath the blinds. The woman didn't mind though, she liked it being dark. No one knew much about the woman to be honest. They remember her being quite pretty once. But they hadn't seen her come out of the apartment for some time. People eventually forgot about her. The woman picked up a picture off her coffee table and studied it. It was of her and her two best friends in the world. Well, she didn't know if they were her friends now, but at the time of the photo being taken, they were. She smiled a tiny bit, it was snowing she recalled, and they were just covered in snow. They were all grinning like idiots as they had just won a snowball fight against their friends. The woman didn't know how to feelhappiness of that nature was anymore. It was a miracle she felt anything. She set the picture down. It was heavy coated in dust, showing how much she had not bothered to look at her past. She just didn't want to go back there, too many memories...

She shook her head to rid of the images. She sighed and then went over to the wall where she had her diaploma hung on the wall. She traced her finger over the frame. She was the only student to get an early diaploma, in her school's history, she should've been happy. Yet she felt the diaploma held no purpose as that part of her life was over. She sighed and then went back to the letter that had arrived by owl. She had read it so many times, she knew she could remember it by heart. Reading the black ink for the millionth time, it was only a simple letter but made years fload back in a rush. The most important lines read

_We would be honored to have you as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. It's time for you to come back home._

He was right, as usual. She already had her bags packed and ready near the fireplace. She always did think Hogwarts as her home. But teaching? She had been gone for so long...She then looked up and stared at the calendar.

_May 31_

The day she had walked out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy even though there were only a couple weeks till graduation all those years ago.

Today marked five years to the day that Hermione Granger had walked out of Hogwarts, and left her friends without warning. Leaving behind all that she had known for the past seven years.

* * *

Tell what you think! It's only going to get better! Review! 


	2. Puzzle

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

Rain pounded against the train's windows as fierce winds blew. Hermione sighed and pulled her blanket closer to herself. She involuntarily shivered and tried to relax but the train brought back too many memories. The first time she had boarded it as an eleven year old and the last time she had boarded it as a seventeen year old, running away. She knew that when she got to Hogwarts, it wouldn't be easy. Most likely she would knew most of the people that would make up the teachers. Most likely those people would glare at her, a few curious of what had happened to the great Hermione Granger. Many thought she was dead, even maybe had killed hersel for had turned evil. 

Hermione laughed at that.

Like she would ever do that.

She lived in an area where they practically preached "Don't kill yourself!" on a daily basis. And evil? She never did look good in dark colors...

The train came to a hault and Hermione couldn't bear to look out the window, the sight of the castle hurt too much. Gathering her things, she took a deep breath. She shouldn't acting so nervous. It was only a building, but a castle that held too many secrets, in her opinon. Hurrying into the castle, she made her way to a room the directions Dumbledore had given her, pointed her to. Opening the door she found that it was her room. Hermione was still shocked by the space of the space. A large bedroom, office, common room type area, and Gods knows what else. She noticed the bedroom was white, probably Dumbledore wanted her to add her own touches. She wanted to laugh a bit, she only needed the money, it wasn't like she would put down roots. Looking at the clock, she realized dinner would be soon and she groaned. She really didn't want to make an appearance but she knew Dumbledore would drag someone to get her if she didn't. After changing, she put her hair up and headed back down the corridor to the Great Hall.

* * *

She was the first in the Hall, as she usually was even in school. Not caring about the others, she started to eat. She had heard some people come in, but she didn't bother to look, she wasn't here for friends. She heard whispers, but she ignored them. She knew they were all sitting together and she was more than ten seats away from them. Glancing up when the whispers didn't stop, it stopped her dead in her tracks. 

Malfoy, Neville, Luna, Pansy were all there.

Most likely Malfoy was the potions master. Neville she knew was herbology, yet she wasn't sure about Luna or Pansy. She, like many assumed that Luna would go to her father's magazine and take over. Also that Pansy would marry Malfoy and combine their fortunes. It seemed like Pansy and Malfoy were friends, but Hermione could see no romantic feelings were there. Only friendship.

Hermione wouldn't have have known it was Malfoy, unless it was for his hair. She knew that color of blonde just wasn't on everyone, but now it seemed to have been highlighted with light brown. As surprised as she was, it seemed to make Malfoy a little softer and less like the cruelboy Hermione had known.

She was sure it was Neville when he came over to her and tripped during the process. Hermione found herself smiling a little and helping him up.

"Is that you Mione? We thought you were dead for sure." I laughed softly.

"Yes, it's me. I'm the greatest witch of our time, it takes a lot to kill me. Sorry to dissapoint." Neville smiled and asked.

"Why don't you come over and eat with us?" she shook her head no.

"I better get going."

"But you haven't had much to eat." he pointed out.

"I don't need a lot these days." she replied and hugged him. "I'm glad I have a friend here. Is Malfoy bearable?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing Hermione. Draco's done a complete 360." he said. Hermione turned her stare to Malfoy. He, sensing someone looking at him, turned. He held back a gasp. Granger? She was taller than he remembered, 5'7 almost. Her hair was a brown color but seemed to have some red thrown in, and it was wavy and not anymore out of control. Light dark circles were under her brown eyes. Her eyes he could tell, held a dark story. It seemed like he could see the unshed tears behind her eyes. She looked a bit pale as well. Asif she hadn't slept or ate much lately. Italso made her look abit too thin as well.He looked at her curiously, she looked so much different from the bookworm he had known. Instead she was quite lovely he imaged if she had a bit more of her own self back. If she had her spark out. He was transfixed on her stare, part glare, part amazement, and the last part seemed to probing, trying to figure out him as he was trying to figure her out. She suddenly looked away and turned to Neville.

"I don't think he's completely changed." she lied. Neville only shook his head.

"Many thought that at first, you'll see." Hermione shrugged, not knowing what to reply with.

"I'm really tired Neville, I just arrive a bit ago, so I think I'm goingto go to bed. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Sure." he answered and after their goodbyes, she walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"So that's Granger?" Draco asked, sipping his pumpkin juice. Neville nodded. 

"Why did she dissapear?" Luna asked.

"No, I thought it would be bad to bring it up as she only got here." Pansy nodded.

"If someone had asked me why I was missing like that when I just got here, I would've got pretty mad." Pansy added.

"She seems so sad." Luna said quietly. "It's like there's so much water in her, her spark went out."

"It's almost frightening." Draco said. "How can we know she can be trusted?" Neville looked shocked.

"It's Hermione!" Draco scoffed.

"So? That's the Granger you knew five years ago, she seems a bit too cold." he said. Pansy nodded.

"Ice queen."

"She's seen a lot, I'm not surprised, I would be the same way." Luna said. They all turned to look at her and she smiled. "You never truly know all about a person, and you certainly don't know all that Hermione went through."

"And that would be..?" Pansy asked.

"She'll tell you when she's ready. I suggest we make her feel welcome and try to form whatever bond we can with her. I can see in her eyes that she hasn't felt loved or happy in a long time." they all silently agreed and continued their dinner. Yet the entrance way Hermione had stepped through was where everyone kept looking at during the meal. It was magnetic and puzzling, of Hermione's untold story. Draco couldn't help but be entralled and found himself strangely wanting to see her again, so maybe he could unlock her secrets.

* * *

Sorry for long update! I didn't mean to take this much time, but it was hard to say how I wanted to set this up. I promise more action next time! 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and continues to support the story!


End file.
